


The Timing's Never Right

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Girls Like Girls [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Patrick is actually Pat, They're not together, always a girl au, frenship, genderbent, girl!patrick, girl!pete - Freeform, just bffs, teenage lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete had something she wanted to tell Pat. Something she's been wanting to tell her for about two years now but Pete was always waiting for the "right time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timing's Never Right

**Author's Note:**

> title from Roman Holiday by Halsey. 
> 
> story inspired by my life haha help me plz I'm scared and confused

Pete had something she wanted to tell Pat. Something she's been wanting to tell her for about two years now but Pete was always waiting for the "right time". 

After two years Pete's starting to see that the timing is never right. It's now or never and she doesn't think she can hold it any longer. 

Pat had been Pete's best friend for four years, they met on the very first day of high school and got along pretty much instantly. It's not like Pete's scared she won't accept her, she knows she will, but she's scared it'll make things weird between the pair. Pete's scared that Pat might not want to have sleepovers where they try to cram into Pete's shitty single bed, or go swimming in their underwear in the summer because bikinis are too expensive and what's the difference anyway? She's scared of change. 

Pete likes how they are now, they're the annoying best friends who act too much like a couple and everyone just wants them to stop posting identical snapchat stories because they're always together. Pete is happy with that, she doesn't want them to be anything more or anything less, she doesn't want them to change. 

"Pat...can I tell you something?" Pete blurts out while they’re laying on their backs across Pats' bed, having just finished a typical Saturday morning game of "what do you wanna do? idk, what do you wanna do?" and ultimately coming up with nothing better than laying on Pats unmade bed in the cool air conditioned bedroom. 

"You know you can tell me anything." Pat smiles.

"...cool" Pete decides lamely after Pat just smiles at her for an unnerving amount of time. 

"....so did you wanna tell me something?" 

"Yeah...it's stupid though, don't worry it's nothing." Pete rushes to cover up the fact that she's nervous, she should have never brought it up. 

"Okay...you don't have to tell me but-"

"I LIKE GIRLS" Pete blurted suddenly, too loud and stopping Pat mid-sentence. "Like in a gay way...well I don't really know if I'm gay or bi or whatever but I know I like girls and I'm sorry-"

"Hey, calm down! Don't be sorry, it's okay. You know I'm your best friend and it doesn't matter to me if you're into boys, girls, or dogs, I love you. And um....I'm kinda into girls too, but I like boys as well." 

"Really?" Pete laughed a little disbelievingly, "I've been so scared to tell you for like...ages!" 

"Why were you scared you little shit? Don't you trust me?" Pat said it playfully, but Pete could tell she was actually a little offended that Pete didn't tell her sooner. 

"No, of course I trust you I just...I don't know I thought it'd be weird." 

"Well it's not, okay? Everything is going to continue on just the same, only now we can watch Scream Queens and talk about how fucking cute Chanel number five is instead of pretending that any man on that show is even remotely attractive." 

"Sounds good to me." Pete smiled, she should have told Pat like two years ago, what was she even worried about in the first place?

**Author's Note:**

> ah it sure is nice to write gay fic about ladies isn't it? 
> 
> this was my first time ;)  
> so was it weird or??


End file.
